Knowing the quality of liquid in a tank is useful to a variety of applications. For example, urea-based solutions are often used in automotive application to reduce emissions. In particular, diesel powered motor vehicles include a urea tank, separate from the fuel tank, where the urea tank is used to carry an operating fluid such as an automotive urea solution, or the like. The urea solution is stored in the urea tank and is sprayed into the exhaust gases of the vehicle in order to convert oxides of nitrogen into elementary nitrogen and water. Accordingly, the harmful emissions of the vehicle are reduced. As will be appreciated, various countries in the world have regulated for some vehicles to include urea based emissions systems in order to comply with emissions standards. These systems are sometimes referred to as Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR) systems or SCR vehicles.
Accordingly, determining the quality of urea in the tank is useful as the quality can affect the operation and effectiveness of an SCR system.
It is with respect to the above the present disclosure is provided.